Adventures at Disneyland
by Gifted
Summary: Reposted Pre-OotP Dumbledore invites some other professors and students to go to Disneyland. Does he have an ulterior motive? Voldemort can't find them, right? And do Disney characters really exist? Not your average HP goes to Disneyland story. Cancelled
1. Preface

**Title:** Adventures at Disneyland

**Author:** Gifted

**Category:** Harry Potter/Disney (Disneyland) Crossover

**Rating:** K (or G)

**Summary:** Reposted. Pre-OotP. Dumbledore invites some other professors and students to go to Disneyland. Everyone's looking forward to a vacation where they can be ordinary for three days. Does Dumbledore have an ulterior motive though? Perhaps. Can Voldemort find them? Hopefully not. Do Disney characters really exist? No, of course not! Right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

IMPORTANT: I have now cancelled the story. Read reasons at the bottom.

* * *

Preface

* * *

If this title or concept seems familiar, you might have come across **Moongazer7**'s _Adventures at Disneyland_. It was a story where Harry Potter characters and some of her original ones visited Disneyland. It was inspired by our constant trips because of our Annual Passes and role playing games we had where the HP characters visited. You can find the original author Rachel at the ID 1798983 (you'll find that she changes her name too much).

At the time she had written this story, she did not reveal to her readers that she was blind. Though of course one can write a story when they are blind, but it was very difficult for her to describe Disneyland. So she gave it to me because I considered myself a Disneyland expert, a decent writer, and since I used to edit her stories and suggested ideas, her audience was already used to me in a way.

I went through and edited the previous chapters (at that point Moony no longer gave them to me to edit) and added more descriptions and dialogue.

While I was in the middle of writing Chapter 4 of the original story, my friend received a flame. At that point of time, my friend may have not been an excellent writer (who is as a preteen?), but it's safe to say that no one deserves a flame. Against my advice, she got herself involved deeply in this flame war until the point where tons of flamers were flaming her story and a duplicate account reposting her story. Having enough of this and to avoid more plagiarism, she deleted all of her stories (including _Adventures at Disneyland_) and left fanfiction.

The flaming war was finally resolved amongst the members who started it and the duplicates deleted. Deeming it safe to repost _Adventures at Disneyland_, it returned, this time to my account. Despite its return, I still delayed in its writing.

Later during a conversation with the first author, Rachel pointed out that the story had no plot and invited me to give it one. That started it onto a whole revision of the story.

The first change of the story was to give the boot to the original characters. Only one was mine and none of the OCs had definite personalities. I had to re-read the story which time I wanted to write it just to remember their names. Plus, it was pain to make sure all these people had dialogues. Cutting them out has made the writing loads easier and more canon. Plus, the addition of plot sets this story apart from other "Harry Potter characters visit Disneyland/Disney World stories" in which Disney characters will be making appearances (and I do not mean people who dress up like them, I mean the actual characters) and something will actually be happening. Plus, my writing style differed from Rachel's making it easier to just rewrite the whole thing.

For those that remember the first story, I hope that you enjoy the new story that's based upon it. As an extra, those four chapters of the original will be posted up as extras. Reviews are always appreciated especially with advice and pointing spelling/grammar errors.

Also, since this has been written over the course of a few years now, if you think my style at first is terrible, please stick with it. It gets better, I swear! Well, improves at least and even gets longer.

However, now it comes to an end.

This all just started as a joke. Something to occupy our hours back in middle school. I had no idea that silly role play game would come this far and have quite an audience. As a result, it's hard to let it go.

It must though. Much has changed since that day.

I am 19. I'm in my first year of college. The future is whispering of opportunities. I have decided to become an animator, a difficult lifestyle. I'm thinking of moving out. I just simply don't have time and what time I do have I should prove more productive.

From a logical view, my writing has changed from experience and college classes. I can no longer write this story without it having the effect of being disconnected or without rewriting it.

I haven't been to Disneyland in ages (unfortunately). I have grown apart from the original author. I have been in a deep depression regarding someone I love dearly.

It seems to be the curse of the story, but I'm giving it up. If you are interested, feel free to continue, rewrite, etc.

I won't be giving up on fanfiction completely, but this story no longer interests me. I'm sorry.

* * *

Quick Updates

* * *

Changed the summary to better reflect how different this story is to other HP/Disneyland stories.

Rewrote preface after accidentally deleting it.

Added a little bit more to the preface.

Last Edited: February 19, 2010 (fixed mistakes)


	2. Chapter 1: Vacation Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_I Believe a Vacation Is In Order"_

* * *

Professor Snape was feeling especially happy (in his own way) that morning. He had just gotten himself a nice cup of coffee. On his way down to his chambers, he had managed to scare _three_ house elves. It was just pure coincidence that they were cleaning up a spill Professor Sprout had made earlier in the darkest corridor and he had come out of seemingly nowhere. On top of that, Snape had just heard from Minerva that Scarboy is on trial for using underage magic and could be expelled from Hogwarts.

Though it was impossible to read on his face, the professor was mentally laughing to himself. If there was anyone up there watching over him, they had finally let things fall in his favor. Things were looking up, yes-sir-ee. Nothing could bring him down today!

That statement stood clear until the headmaster cheerily entered Snape's office without knocking. Snape's frown seemed to darken. He liked Dumbledore, make no mistake about that. There were certain…traits that Albus possessed that really pushed Snape's buttons though.

Like the way he hum "If Your Happy and You Know It" while pouring himself a large mug of hot chocolate and then glance at Severus during the "clap your hands" part. When Dumbledore looked at him with that blasted twinkle in his eye like he knew your darkest secret (even worse than being a Death Eater). Who could forgot how he even tried to _cheer_ Snape occasionally. Snape could still remember that one blind date Dumbledore set up because he thought Snape needed a woman. Snape scolded himself as he suppressed a shudder; he never wanted to remember that again.

Severus would defend the headmaster until the world ended and claim that he was the wisest man in the universe, but he could never grasp how Dumbledore could be so childish. Right now, the mentioned headmaster was whistling "Bingo" as he softly closed the door behind him.

"Good mor-"

"What do you want?" Snape interrupted Dumbledore's greeting curtly, but then realizing his rudeness added on, "Headmaster." Dumbledore only smiled as if not noticing the interruption.

"Severus, you need a vacation." Severus gave a pointed stare as Dumbledore just kept grinning. Snape took a sip of coffee before replying.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am on vacation," Snape said in a slow voice in case the headmaster might miss what he was saying, "It's called _summer_ vacation."

"I know that. I mean a _real _vacation. Like traveling somewhere," Dumbledore went on.

"That sounds like a good idea," Snape said sarcastically, "How about I leave, oh, I don't know, September 1? Then I will return on, when does Potter leave school again?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost a little of their twinkle, a rare occasion. Snape was disappointed by this sign. It usually meant that he was not going to like what will happen.

"While I was reading a muggle newspaper, I came across an ad for an American muggle theme park," Dumbledore continued on with his plan, "I thought it would be the most perfect opportunity for you and a few of your friends to go for a couple of days."

"Oh Merlin's beard, you're going to on and on about this aren't you?" Snape placed his coffee mug on the desk with a little too much force since there was a small puddle on the desk now.

"Well, I am going to insist as much as I can, even throughout the school year maybe," Albus gave the closest thing to a smirk that he could do. Snape groaned with frustration.

"And who will be my _friends_?" Snape asked. Dumbledore seemed a little lost on that question

"Well, you know. _Friends_," was the reply. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll go," the Potions Master muttered. Dumbledore smiled as he walked out humming "Greensleeves."

"What is wrong with that man?" Snape fumed. Massaging his temple for an oncoming headache, Snape could only hope the trip wouldn't be too painfully. Ha, if only he knew.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I am not perfect so I beg you; please point out spelling mistakes if you spot any. And yes, I do take betas if you want to volunteer.

Last edited: February 19, 2010

This chapter has been edited for characters being out of character and spelling/grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2: Get This Over With

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Let's Just Get This Over With"_

* * *

It was the dreaded day of the vacation when Snape found himself knocking on the Headmaster's office door. He had wished desperately that he did not have to go to the muggle theme park, Desk Knee Land, or whatever Albus said it was called. Like that made any sense. How could a desk have a knee? Silly muggles. And did it have to be a muggle park? He absolutely hated the muggle clothes he had to wear instead of his wizard attire.

"Come on in!" the cheery voice of Dumbledore's sounded. Severus opened the door and upon seeing what the Headmaster donned on as muggle apparel suddenly made him glad that his outfit was just a black shirt and long black pants. The Headmaster had chosen a bright red Hawaiian print shirt along with khaki colored shorts. He looked more like a wacky muggle grandpa than the wizard who defeated Grindelwald.

Snape, seeing that no one else was there, assumed that there would be a wait. He dragged himself in and took a seat placing his suitcase down. He vaguely wondered who they were going with. Believe or not, the old coot refused to tell Severus this piece of information. _If he told me, I'd probably refuse to go at all_, Snape thought the reason to himself.

"Do you have everything you need?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down at his desk too. Snape nodded tiredly. He had everything he needed for the three long painful days they would spend there. That included three changes of clothes (one just in case and all of them the same), plus something to sleep in, his wand, some potions (like a Calming Draught), some books to read, and other things that might be useful.

"Me too," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two large suitcases on his desk. Snape eyed them curiously.

"It is only three days. Why so much?" Snape asked.

"Well, I had to pack two. I have to bring my lemon drops and other muggle candies, just in case," Dumbledore winked at him. Snape personally could not think of any possible outcome that would require candy of any sort, but he did not argue.

After a few moments of silence, another knock was at the door. Albus called for the visitor in and Snape nodded his greeting to Minerva McGonagall. He was not surprised one bit that the Headmaster would invite her. Albus and Minerva were best friends; it was obvious to tell though they had never said it themselves. Snape was actually kind of glad. Sure him and McGonagall were in opposite houses and had _friendly_ (if they can be called that) rivalries. They got along pretty well for a Slytherin and Gryffindor. Especially for two who were so competitive. She had picked a rather pretty sundress for the day, but it almost looked out of place with her stern features.

"How many more are coming?" McGonagall had asked her friend. Apparently, Dumbledore didn't tell her either. How curious. He usually told his deputy everything.

"Just a few," he answered, "They should be here very soon." Now Snape was truly puzzled. Who else in the world would agree to come along with him?

Finally, the door was knocked once more and Dumbledore gave them permission to come in. There was a muffled voice behind the door first as if talking to someone else. Then, the door opened entrance to-

"Not you!" Snape couldn't help at the sight of Remus Lupin. After Lupin left Hogwarts, Snape had hoped that he wouldn't have to ever see him again outside of the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix meetings. Now he had to be with him on a vacation? It was suddenly like school all over again.

"Now Severus, act more like your age!" Minerva scolded.

Lupin frowned at his greeting and placed his luggage on the floor. Even though he was a sweet tooth like Dumbledore, he had only one suitcase. He had adopted a look similar to Snape's, but instead of entirely black, he chosen a dark blue shirt and tan pants. Unlike Snape though, who's clothes were bought on sale from a muggle store, Lupin's clothes look a little baggy and worn like they were bought at a garage sale or stored away for a long time. In other words, Lupin's trademark shagginess was not replaced.

"Why is _he_ here?" Snape asked pointing his finger at the werewolf which caused Lupin's frown to grow deeper.

"I am here you know. Don't refer to me like I'm not," Remus crossed his arms. Severus continued to ignore him as he waited for a reply.

"Well Severus, I believe it is time to put aside your old grudges and start anew. It has been very long ago when you were still in Hogwarts. You two are on the same side, but yet you both treat each other like stubborn little tykes. In order for our cause to be successful, we all must get along. That includes you two," Dumbledore explained, "Who knows? Once you two stop hating each other, maybe you'll become friends." Snape had to suppress the urge to barf. The headmaster calls this a vacation?

"Where are the others Remus?" Albus asked him.

"I told them to wait outside since I guessed Severus's reaction," Lupin said turning to open the door. Snape couldn't believe this was happening to him. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were waiting there and looked shocked at Snape.

"Bloody he-" Weasley started before the muggleborn elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ronald, this is not the time," she chided him. Snape hated to say it, but Hermione reminded him of a fusion between Molly Weasley and McGonagall. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had researched all about Desk Knee Land. She had dressed neatly with a skirt, a white tee, and sandals.

The redhead looked like he just barely got out of grasp of Mrs. Weasley. His hair was neatly groomed and as Snape noticed this, Ron just started smoothing it back into its normal state. Ron's muggle attire looked even worse than Remus's and with good reason. He was wearing a maroon sweater with the letter R on it. _That must be sad when you have to put the letter of their first names on sweaters to make sure you remember them_, Snape thought because he had seen Fred and George wear those types of sweaters too. He wore tan colored shorts that went just below his knee. Hmm...Snape could have sworn he had seen those before probably on his older brothers.

Snape sneered in the direction of the Boy-Who-Lived. Out of all the students, Harry had to be the most egotistic of them all according to the potions master. He seemed to think he was "all that" just because he just so happened to have outsmarted the Dark Lord when he was a baby. Severus could practically smell the resemblance between him and his bigheaded father. Potter's black hair was messy as always and his green eyes sent Severus the usual look of hatred. For this special occasion, he had donned a brown shirt and long black pants.

Snape felt himself seething inside, but decided to suppress once again the urge to vomit. Dumbledore apparently had a strange view on who were his friends. But Snape knew there was a reason behind all this. The headmaster was hoping that they would all learn to get along. Fat chance.

"Now that everyone is here," Albus stood up and grabbed his bags, "We can finally start on our way." Everyone took this cue to stand up and grab their luggage.

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione questioned.

"We are going to use side along apparition," the old man answered.

"But that means we'll have to go back all the way to the grounds," Weasley whined.

"Get going Mr. Weasley," McGonagall motioned him down the stairs. Snape just hoped that this vacation would go quickly without any humiliation or problem, even though his chances were slim to none.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I have suddenly gotten a new interest with this fanfic. I just published the new first chapter yesterday. Let's hope I can keep that up! Anyway, Snape's POV was a good start and fun to begin with to explain how he was roped in, but the fanfiction will not be centered on him as we continue. I hope you guys all enjoy this.

Last Edited: February 19, 2010

Edited for spelling/grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 3: Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Are We There Yet?"_

_

* * *

_Harry Potter found himself trailing after Hermione as they made their way to the grounds. Though it was a bother that they had just been there, he didn't find that was such a huge problem. He had to admit that he was pretty used to walking in the large school. You had to be when you had dinner in the Great Hall and then Astronomy in one of the towers.

He could hear Ron mutter about "stupid", "bloody Dumbledore and his bloody office", and "waste of time" behind him. Harry mused that they must have both looked mad because Hermione remarked that they were being rather silly. The green eyed boy knew he was fuming about something else though. All he could think about was the headmaster and his decision of who was going to attend this vacation. He felt himself dreading getting there already. Was Dumbledore finally losing his mind?

After a few minutes of wondering this, the Golden Trio was finally out of the Hogwarts Gates and the redhead had stopped grumbling. They were paired off with adults. Thankfully, he was paired up with Remus.

"Now we are going to a street called South Disneyland Drive," the headmaster informed the adults, "It's a pretty long street so if you end up alone, just try to find a tall building called Disney Pacific Hotel."

Pop! Harry heard as Snape, by himself was gone. Then another pop and he felt as if he was squeezed into a small tube and couldn't breathe. A second later he appeared on a long muggle street. He hopefully glanced around to see that none of the muggles took notice of them appearing there. A small while away, he could see the tall building Dumbledore told them about that had the words "Disney Pacific Hotel" on the side.

"Let's get going shall we?" the werewolf asked. Harry nodded in agreement as they started walking. A moment of silence as the two observed their surroundings before he decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Did you know?" he let out. Lupin gave him a look of surprise before realizing what he was talking about.

"Yes I did." Harry felt a little betrayed at the answer. So Remus had known about the potions master coming along. That explained why he had told them to wait before entering.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well…You know you would have rejected before I even finished saying his name. Don't you think that all these grudges against him are childish?"

"No."

"Harry!"

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't the one that started it!" Harry raised his voice a little, but quieted down when he remembered where they were.

"Snivellus, oops I mean-Severus," Harry grinned a little at his mistake, "Didn't start it either, but that person is long dead and he has a hard time realizing that you and Prongs are different people. It's not helping that you keep the tradition up."

"What about Sirius though? He didn't have to come!" the Boy-Who-Lived protested. The two knew perfectly well that Sirius, one of the original people in the relationship, didn't even consider stopping.

"You should know that Sirius can't come."

"It's a muggle theme park. In America! Isn't that safe enough?"

"Sadly, no. Look at us for example. Anyone can enter Disneyland."

"Couldn't he go as a dog?"

"Dogs can't go into Disneyland," Remus said patting Harry's shoulder, "Just enjoy the trip Harry. Disneyland is quite famous around the muggle world. It's supposed to be fun and relaxing. Don't let Snivellus ruin that." Lupin didn't bother fixing the slip of the name and the two laughed.

Harry had to suppress the urge to jump when McGonagall and Hermione apparated in front of the two. Lupin greeted them casually like nothing happened and the four continued their walk.

"I read a little bit about Disneyland," Hermione was saying to the deputy headmistress, "Just two books. It was too short notice to really research about it."

"Well I'm glad someone knows what we're getting into," McGonagall smiled at her pupil, "When it comes to new experiences, Dumbledore usually just goes along with the flow." Hermione smiled in agreement; glad of the praise she was receiving unlike the usually teasing she got from others.

"It's all quite fascinating. It's almost fifty years old, it'll turn fifty in 2005, so there's plenty of history and myths about the place. Muggle technology is astounding and it is quite advanced here," the muggleborn went on.

"Nice to see you all made it here safely," the headmaster's familiar voice greeted them and they immediately knew they were at the right place. He and Ron were waiting for them right in front of the hotel since he had known where the hotel was. Snape walked up only seconds after they arrived. He had apparated more north than the others.

All together again, the wizarding group headed inside the Hotel Lobby. Overall, the lobby had a contemporary feel. They walked up to the wooden desk where a hotel employee sat at her computer.

"Hi and welcome to Disneyland Resort," she cheerily greeted them. Snape gave her a sneer, but she ignored him.

"Hello," Dumbledore spoke, "We would like to check in. My name is Albus Dumbledore." She turned to the computer after asking him how to spell his surname and gave him a few cards.

"What are these for?" he asked fingering them.

"To unlock the door sir," she seemed used to these kinds of questions strangely.

"But…these are cards."

"Huh huh."

"Don't you need keys to unlock doors?"

"Not here. We use cards."

"Fascinating!" he said looking at them with a new light. The potions master rolled his eyes and McGonagall gave a look like she doubted that the cards would work.

"This way," Hermione gestured to them and she led them to an elevator which reminded Harry of the one in the Ministry of Magic.

"Ronald, since you are the closest to the buttons would you mind if you can press the floor," the headmaster asked.

"Not at all professor," Ron replied glad to see there were some things familiar, "What floor?"

"Um…Thirteenth," he read the card.

"Thirteenth?" gave a shocked looking Weasley.

"What's the matter Mr. Weasley? Superstitious?" Snape asked. The redhead briefly shook his head no as he pressed the button.

"Though I admit I am curious as to why it has a thirteenth floor. Muggles are a very superstitious lot," McGonagall said as they felt the elevator rise slowly to the top. No one talked anymore on the ride up.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I picked Paradise Pier Hotel because I've actually stayed there before. Any other hotel and it wouldn't feel right. Sorry I can't describe hotels. I just can't without it being weird.

Oh and a small history about PP Hotel. The hotel was opened in 1984 as Emerald Hotel. It was owned by a Japanese owner who did not believe 13 to be unlucky so there forth the 13th floor (Disney has never bothered changing it). Later it started being known as Pan Pacific Hotel. Disney bought it in 1995 so that means the hotel is brand new when the characters visit. They renamed It Disney Pacific. When Disney's California Adventure opened, they remodeled and reopened to Paradise Pier Hotel.

This chapter seems very short and rushed to me, but I felt that I should just publish it to get going on with the story. I believe this is one of the fastest stories I've ever written since my other Harry Potter fanfiction _A Harry Potter Christmas Carol_. Anyway, please feel free to review and tell me any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta this time and I feel I'm pushing my luck.

Even though I do have an interest in this story, I have a lot of studying to do for midterms and I'm moving onto a new Windows Vista soon. I can't make any promise on how soon the next chapter may come.

Last Edited: February 19, 2010

Edited for characters being out of character and spelling/grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 4: What Did He Say?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Did He Say What I Thought He Said?"_

* * *

When the group finally reached the top of the elevator, Remus felt himself glad to finally be rid of that awkward atmosphere. Though he had told Harry earlier to enjoy himself, the werewolf was as anxious as the teenager too. He honestly was not looking forward to this vacation, but determined to take his own advice. He thought it would be nice if Snape could at least learn to stand his presence. Mentally shaking his head, he told himself not to get his hopes up.

The group gathered around the old headmaster as he fumbled the cards to find the room numbers on them. As Albus did this, Lupin wondered vaguely if they would even survive this trip, but he pushed the thought away.

"Dumbledore!" everyone looked surprised at a suddenly temperamental potions master.

"Honestly Severus, learn to have patience," Minerva said thinking that he was tired of waiting. The oily haired man ignored her.

"What is wrong Severus?" the old man in question asked. Remus watched as Snape lower mouth twitched.

"Don't you think I can count?" he asked. Lupin was taken back at this. What kind of question was that? Getting the idea, he looked down at the cards in Dumbledore's hands. He briefly counted only 4 cards and mentally noted there were 7 of them.

"Of course I know you can count," Dumbledore smiled, "You were a very talented student."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"What is he going on about?" Ron whispered to the other two teenagers in the group. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're getting roommates," she answered.

"And how do you know that?" the redhead asked doubting. Remus had to smile. They were like an old married couple.

"Try counting the cards Ronald," she whispered back furiously. It was quite obvious she was annoyed of his backtalk.

Soon, the two boys' voices along with Snape's were voicing their dislike of the idea. Albus seem untroubled by the nuisance.

"Do not worry," he reassured them, "I have chosen them wisely."

* * *

"It's not that bad," Remus tried to make polite conversation, "We have a fantastic view."

"Yeah, of the parking lot," was Snape's sarcastic reply as he took the bed farthest from the window. The werewolf gave a glance out the window to see that the potions master was correct. It _was_ a parking lot of all things.

"Oh," he muttered to himself. Snape rolled his eyes as he started to unpack some of the necessities into his bedside table and his side of the large wardrobe. Remus thought this was a good idea as well so he copied it, frequenting looking back at Severus to see if there was ever a moment to use conversation.

It was during one of these when the werewolf actually saw him pull out a bottle of shampoo. Before he knew it, he blurted out:

"You use shampoo?" Immediately he knew he made a mistake as Severus raised an eyebrow in response.

"Of course," he drawled, "Don't tell me werewolves have a penchant against shampoo."

"Um, never mind." Lupin muttered quickly. He had to admit he was curious if Snape used it every night or if he realized that people had the idea his hair was always greasy. Knowing that he already had a bad impression, Lupin suppressed the urge to say anything more.

This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

* * *

When everyone had gathered back in the lobby, they quickly glanced over a map to see what direction to take. Enough though they did, that on the way they had some disagreements about which paths to take. It was a while (Remus rolled his eyes constantly at the bickering) before he and Hermione just simply asked a muggle passerby. The muggle did not look pleased at the interruption, but answered anyway.

Finally finding the parking lot, they were exhausted to find out that they still had to take a tram to get to Disneyland. Quite a few minutes had to pass of arguing, loud chatting, and whining children where they able to disembark in a place called Downtown Disney. It actually kind of reminded Lupin of a Disneynified version of Diagon Alley with the many shops it contained.

Getting through the security was a bit of a scare. They had not expected to have their luggage checked so they had to gather out of the guards reach and rummage through their belongings. Then after putting all magical items in their pockets (most of what Dumbledore brought was wizard candy so they had a long talk about either they would care or not). Much to their relief they got no problems and returned the objects back to their bags after they got out of eyesight.

"Can you believe it?" Ron moaned to his friends, "It took us forever to get here and we're not even in yet! My feet already hurt!"

"Don't complain Ronald. It only makes things worse," Hermione chastised. The red head frowned at being told off and promptly ignored her as they made it to the turnstile.

They paused getting out their prepaid tickets (Lupin was silently glad the headmaster had thought ahead because the line for the ticket booth was incredibly long). Getting up to the turnstile, Miss Granger was the first to go (being rather used to them) and Harry afterwards. The werewolf hesitated after Dumbledore. He had used a turnstile before, but not very often. As he passed the ticket to the cast member and heard a small "Yoo Hoo" from the machine, he grabbed a park map thinking it would be helpful. He received his ticket back and took his first step into Disneyland.

A chill quickly went up his spine as he stopped. It was not a completely terrible chill. In fact he had felt it many, many years ago when he first went to different wizarding places. He couldn't quite put his finger on why this would happen, but he sensed it was a magical presence. He had always assumed that when he stepped upon wizarding communities, but this was odd. Here? In Disneyland? That was just plain nutters!

Though as he thought about the weird sensation, he couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched. He brushed it away. Who would want to watch them? More importantly why?

"Move it Lupin."

The former defense against the dark arts teacher mentally jumped at the voice. He had quite forgotten he was still standing in front of the turnstile and was blocking Snape's way. Trying to hide embarrassment, he moved and thought about what he felt.

It was silly. In fact it was crazy. It would be best just to drop it. Little did he know that he may just be right…

* * *

Meanwhile in a Little Hangleton, much of the townsfolk were doing their daily routine. Muggles going to school, meeting with friends, eating, shopping, doing whatever their hearts desired. It was quite a normal muggle town. Everyone would pretty much tell you there wasn't an odd one anywhere around since a while ago. They would be shocked if they had found out they're wrong. There is a resident among them who they do not know about.

In a part of town no one visits anymore, an old decaying mansion holds quite a few secret. It is abandoned, having hosted to a mysterious murder and no muggle has stepped in it since. It was a perfect hideaway for a certain dark lord. He and his followers were never disturbed and had quite a lot of privacy especially since they suspected they were the only wizards for miles.

It was in the old Riddle Mansion that said Dark Lord hissed angrily at the Death Eaters. He had never been quite disappointed as this. Voldemort had ordered a large group to keep watch over Potter. It was rather frustrating; he thought to himself, it was a perfect opportunity. A house full of muggles with a defenseless underage wizard was a cinch compared to a school full of witches and wizards (some of them quite powerful). Then why couldn't he get him? Because of that old coot and his idea of _love_ had created a shield over the house as long as Petunia Dursley lived there with the burden.

Any moment of Harry Potter outside of the house unsupervised could give them a chance of getting rid of Scarboy forever. Of course, that was easier said than done. Even though it was just a street of muggles, it would cause an unwanted ruckus and bring the Order straight to them. That was why he had assigned a few Death Eaters to watch to see if there was a time to capture him.

It was a great plan that crumbled to pieces. Apparently, a rather important part of it went missing.

"How about you explain again?" he said in a venomous tone indicating that he was much more than angry.

"W-well," Wormtail shuddered under the pressure, "We have been i-informed that Potter is is…is-"

"IS WHAT?"

"Is gone!" Here Voldemort swiftly stood up raising his wand dangerously to his servant's throat, "Please sire! I was not part of the group." The dark one surveyed this and determined him right. It was the group themselves that deserved to be punished.

"Very well," Wormtail sighed of relief, "What is the report?" The group, sitting at the end of the long table will their faces down with shame paused as the rest glared at them. Finally, the representative stood up. His emotion unreadable because of his mask, but he was most likely reluctant to have been part of the unsuccessful mission and have to tell him what happened.

"Well?" the man who resembled much of a snake questioned, his patience failing him.

"We kept a good watch of him," he finally said, "Most of the time he was locked up in his room by the muggles. There were only two incidents. The first one I'm sure you heard of with the Dementors (Voldemort nodded in agreement, he knew they couldn't do anything then because of the Dementors they had no control of). The next one happened when the muggles went out leaving the boy behind. Soon, we saw…the Order enter. We gave chase, but-" He trailed off.

Voldemort did not need to hear anymore. The Order had come. They had interfered. When don't they intervene? He turned his attention away knowing that the others were surprised at his silence, but ignored that.

"Did you get the general area?" he asked knowing that it would be impossible for the Order to be that lazy, but asked anyway.

"Yes sir, but it's a rather large area. We haven't seen much. We thought we might have seen a boy that looks familiar once, but we weren't sure."

More silence followed. Where could he be?

* * *

It was a rather odd group of guests, she thought to herself. They had looked like any other, but they were different. She knew it. They had an aura. Not any aura, but definitely magical. It was no coincidence, the whole group had it. Never before in all 26 years had she been in the park had she ever laid eyes on such beings. Most of the humans who visited were defenseless and powerless. Just ordinary humans, but they were unique.

She gave a smirk knowing why her mother had sent her out to spy on them. Though she wasn't exactly sure why her mother needed to know, she was sure it was quite important.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey there, sorry for the long wait. I didn't end up getting on the Vista, but a lot of other things keep me behind (oh I don't know…school?). I love writing, but I was feeling uninspired until today. I was getting stuck with this chapter until I realized I was writing it like it was the old story again, detailing everything that happened as they got to the entrance. I had to remember that it's a real story now and I can't do that. It gave me a tremendous boost. I rewrote everything after Lupin and Snape's chat in less than a day. I'm happy it's finally done.

I don't think there's much to say. Except that the person spying on them is a secret for you guys to find out. There are a few hints though. She is a female, has a mother, and has been at the park for 26 years. Do not worry if you can't guess, you'll find out. Once again, not betaed so any offers are great. Hopefully the next chapter should be faster.

Last edited: March 11, 2010


	6. Chapter 5: Stalker!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 5

_"Stalker"_

* * *

Soon all members of the party had passed the turnstile and automatically took a park map. Minerva McGonagall had to fan herself a bit. It was a little hot today and she hoped it wouldn't affect the trip. While she too was not exactly looking to Disneyland, she wanted a good summer vacation. She had the distant feeling it would be just the opposite. Oh well, the only thing left was to be positive and be prepared.

McGonagall followed the others' examples and opened her map too, but what she saw stunned her. There were hundreds of names, but absolutely no descriptions to the madness. Looking it over she noticed a few were restaurants or stores, but it didn't really help much.

"So…what do we do?" Young Mr. Weasley brought the awkward silence to an end. Frankly, she didn't know at all and she guessed no else did either. Everyone directed their attention to Hermione, who in turn gave an exhausted sigh.

"I was really hoping that I wouldn't be the one leading us around," Hermione voiced her opinion, reluctant of taking charge on vacation.

"Come on Hermione, you _studied_ this place," Ron interjected. Miss Granger gave a pointed look.

"Well, you didn't think that was very useful before…"

"Hermione, you don't have to guild us around for the whole trip," Mr. Lupin said gently, "Just, please help us make a beginning choice."

"Yes, I'm sure your expertise will come in handy at this moment," Dumbledore added on.

"Well…" Hermione was a little reluctant, but Minerva could tell she wanted to very badly, "Okay. Just as a beginning though." The deputy headmistress figured that she would probably plan out the whole trip.

The intelligent Gryffindor quickly glanced over the map, "Perhaps we should go to the closest attraction first. _Moments with Mr. Abraham Lincoln_-"

"Why do I get the feeling that it going to bore me to death?" Weasley whined. Minerva rolled her eyes. He was always whining, but Miss Granger ignored him.

"While you guys all watch the pre-show, I'll go get fastpasses for a ride. I don't mind since I already know a lot about Walt Disney," Hermione continued.

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. Potter spoke in agreement. The group started heading to the attraction that Hermione had suggested. They passed through one of tunnels and very charming turn-of-the-century street. McGonagall had to admit, muggles had taste.

They were led into a building and through yet another turnstile, where they ended up in the lobby for the show. Miss Granger excused herself to get…QuickPasses? Whatever they were called.

Looking at an office for apparently an important person at Disneyland, she suddenly felt watched. She swiftly turned her head to look over her shoulder at whoever was watching her. She caught sight of a little girl. She wore a worn-out black dress with a peter pan collar that stopped just above her knees. She was very pale like she had never gone out in the sun very often. Her curly luscious hair framed her petite face and was topped off with a ratty Alice bow. And her eyes, they froze Minerva. They were so…breathtaking. One was green and the other blue. She would have been pretty if she had not been creepily watching the deputy headmistress.

At being seen, the little girl gasped, surprised at being caught. Her green eye color disappeared into a blue so both were suddenly matching. McGonagall's breath stopped. She disappeared without a trace. Her eyes frozen to the spot, she didn't dare move. Was she imagining that?

"What's wrong Minerva, cat got your tongue?" Severus smirked. Figures, only he would find that funny. McGonagall gave him a pointed look before turning her attention back to the display.

It was her imagination. It had to be. She couldn't have changed her eye color. For a child inside a muggle theme park to apparate was just nonsense. A child! How would they know how to apparate? It just couldn't be real, but yet…

Miss Granger had returned and the show started. They filed into the seats and the curtains rose. She wanted to very badly concentrate on what was happening. All she could think of was that little girl.

* * *

She gasped for breath. She always hated it when her mother used this method to summon her. It was called apparition or something and it allowed her mother to poof her anywhere. But it felt like she was being pushed into a tight hose and she couldn't breathe. She wished desperately to never use it again, but however she knew that would not be possible.

"Mother?" she called out after getting over apparition," Why did you summon me so early?" She had the feeling that she was not going to like the answer.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE COMPROMISED?"

She flinched at her mother's harsh tone. She must have been upset by the sighting from one of the group members.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly knowing what was to come.

"SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

Suddenly, the young girl fell to her knees; a terrible pain all over her body: her usual punishment for being such a pathetic daughter. She tried not to scream; knowing that would make her even more furious, but a cry escaped her lips. Strangely, the punishment stopped sooner and she dropped to the floor, exhausted.

She felt a healing sensation around her easing the pain away. She felt strength to stand up again with the tears were still threatening to fall.

"Now sweetie," her mother crooned to her. The young girl's sorrow and anger evaporated and only focused on her mother's soft voice that lured her not to ran away. She liked her voice, it sounded like honey, poisonous honey, but yet she longed to hear it.

Her mother's voice came closer and she looked up to her mother. She was told she resembled her mother quite a lot except her eyes were a sickly green. Her mother was different than others, she had lost her body long ago. She was cursed into her crystal ball, only her head left.

"Now, my Little Leota, you must be more careful," her mother said, "I just hate punishing you." The little girl, apparently named Leota gave a nod.

"You must remember they are not normal. They have magical capacity like us, that is why it is so important to watch them," her mother continued, "Try again and please, do be more careful." Leota nodded, agreeing very much with her mother. How could she be so careless? One of her blue eyes turned her mother's green and vice versa. She was apparated again to the group. Her mother's smile left her face.

"Absolutely worthless…Just like her father," she spat like she just rid of a rather nasty rat. And she watched what her daughter saw trailing the group. She had a feeling it would be valuable to watch them. Just why was still a mystery to her as well.

* * *

"I thought that was quite educating. You said it was a machine, didn't you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore remarked as they exited the theater. Snape gave a shrug, though his face indicated that he was not amused by the performance.

"Yes sir, audio-animatronics," Hermione confirmed nodding; glad that her first choice was popular with the headmaster.

"It was rather interesting," Lupin added on to what Dumbledore commented.

"Really? I thought it was boring," Ron whispered to Harry who chuckled in agreement. Hermione gave a glare overhearing, but ignored them and turned to Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, what did you think of the show?" Granger asked the teacher. The transfiguration teacher was distracted by her thoughts and was a little startled being spoken to.

"Well…yes, it _was_ entertaining," she said a little nervously. Hermione beamed while Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes dimmed a little (though it went unnoticed).

"What are we going to next Hermione?" Mr. Potter asked.

"I thought it would be best to get fastpasses for Space Mountain. It's a pretty famous roller coaster," Hermione informed them of the next ride.

"Let's take off then and on the way, you can explain to us what a roller coastler is," Albus said. And they started going on their way. Minerva was rather frustrated with herself. Why was she so preoccupied with the figment? Hopefully she would soon forget and enjoy herself, though she could only hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't kill me please. School was crazy and then I had writer's block.

Moments with Mr. Lincoln was replaced with the "First 50 Magical Years" for 2005 which was for Disneyland's 50th anniversary. It was supposed to be back after the anniversary, but it's not yet as of 2008. The office that McGonagall was looking at was Walt Disney's office which was there also before 2008, but was moved to Walt Disney World. That too was supposed to return, but hasn't. Mr. Lincoln is a life like audio-animatronic and the attraction is similar to The Hall of Presidents for WDWers.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner.

Last Edited: March 10, 2010

Edited for grammar mistakes and realizing that Little Leota was born in 1919 so she wouldn't have worn a Victorian dress.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Interesting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Getting Interesting"_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard that Voldemort feared and Headmaster of Hogwarts was currently enjoying himself at a muggle theme park. It's quite hard to imagine a wizard just a little over one hundred, spending the day in a muggle entertainment establishment in the United States. Any student of his would have killed to see him look like an ordinary muggle resembling a grandfather. He was having the time of his life and glancing at his wizarding companions; they were too (with the exception of a very grumpy Severus Snape).

All, but one he noted. He looked over his shoulder to see Minerva McGonagall to see that she looked…well, he wasn't quite sure, but she certainly looked distracted. She walked a bit more slowly than the others, like she was giving herself space to think. He wondered if something was bothering her, he slowed his steps as well and fell into pace with hers. The younger wizards did not show a sign of noticing. In fact, neither did Minerva.

"I sense something is bothering you, my dear," Albus spoke. He watched as her eyes got wide, her reflex of being surprised. Odd, being a cat animagus, she had had heightened senses.

"Do not concern yourself of me Albus," the witch replied calmly, "It is nothing, and I assure you of that." She said that as if she was telling the truth, he knew his colleague much better than that.

"If it's not too bold of me to say, I will feel quite offended if the woman who is my Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, Transfiguration Professor, and whom I personably consider one of my closest friends, does not trust me," Dumbledore replied. Her reaction, a half-hearted glare that failed miserably told him that he had conquered the barrier.

"Albus, the muggles…They'll hear," she responded weakly looking around. No one around them seemed to have overheard.

"I am much more worried about you."

A sigh came from the Scottish Gryffindor.

"Fine, if you must insist. I just saw something earlier at that Lincoln place. That _is it_," she said as if that would solve it.

"What was it?"

"Nothing of importance." She received a frown in response. Albus had a feeling he was getting closer to the answer.

"It-It…It was a little girl. Is that enough?!" she raised her voice a little, not enough to attract others to notice. The Headmaster stared and the Deputy felt a little stupid.

A little girl? That had caused Minerva McGonagall to be so distant? But how? What about the girl could have her so…oh, wait.

"You…" Albus paused; it was a little difficult to phase, "You want children?" McGonagall gave an incredulous look. He could tell his guess was far from the truth by her reaction.

"No, of course not! I mean…I don't find children repulsive at all. After all, I do teach them."

Albus had to admit, he was truly puzzled. He couldn't think of anything. Minerva placed her hand on his arm which broke his train of thought.

"Thank you for your concern Albus. You are truly my best friend," Minerva smiled at him, "Honestly, it's nothing important. I am making a big fuss over nothing. Look, it's out of my mind now. I'm fine." By looking into her eyes, Dumbledore noted the sincerity. She wouldn't think of it again. At least, he felt, that she would try not to.

So they very quietly walked behind the others, making small chat until they reached their destination. They found themselves in a busy place called Tomorrowland, a place of the future. He wondered how muggles could know what the future would look like without Seers so he guessed that it must have been imagined. It was truthfully something he had never seen before. Everything looked so scientific to him. Hermione pointed out that Space Mountain was in a white oddly shaped building.

"Let us go off and embark on the rolly coaster," grinned Dumbledore. He was quite excited to experience more muggle technology.

"Rol_ler_ coaster, professor," Hermione corrected. Yes, he would have to work on that on muggle names.

"I am actually looking forward to this," Ron said, "From what Hermione has said, it sounds fun."

"How about you Severus? Doesn't it sound amusing?" Remus turned to the only Slytherin, who had been quite quiet. Snape opened his mouth to retort that he hadn't given Lupin permission to use his first name, but a glance from the Headmaster silenced him on that issue.

"Depends on your definition of amusing. If you mean screaming like an infant while turning fast corners just to raise your adrenaline is amusing then, yes. This ride _does_ sound amusing," Severus said quite sarcastically. Remus had to suppress a scowl. Albus could only hope that the Potions Master's attitude would improve.

Everyone headed to the line after the sarcastic statement while Harry whispered to Ron rather quietly so none of the other adults would hear "Git. Why does he _have _to be here?" Ron only shrugged.

* * *

A knock resounded in her quiet chamber and she could hear the door open (despite the fact she hadn't given permission). She suppressed the need to scream at the intruder and broke the connection to her daughter turning her blue eye green like her other one. Such a shame too. The brat was getting closer so she could hear their names.

"Madame Leota? Are you in here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" the head in the crystal ball said a little too sweetly, "Remember? I'M IN AN ETERNAL PRISON YOU PUT ME IN!"

Stepping forward was a young handsome looking man dressed in an old fashioned suit. Madame Leota suppressed a gagging reflex at his blue eyes, the exact same her daughter had. How, she hated his eyes. He held himself in a stately and regal manner, providing the observer information that he must have been from a good and rich family. When he spoke, his voice was of that of velvet and mysterious. Many ladies would undoubtedly want to marry him; Leota wanted to strangle him.

He gave a soft smile in response. Oh no, it had better not be…Yes, it was pity. Leota didn't need _his_ pity.

"If I recall, you originally tried to trap me in that very crystal ball until it backfired on you. As they say, what goes around, comes around," he smirked. Leota growled.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you just accepted responsibility Mr. Gracey," she spat back bitterly. He waved it off.

"Where's Little Leota?" he asked looking around the room. He couldn't see the little girl anywhere.

"Why would you care George?" it was Leota's turn to smirk, "Didn't you say that no matter what you weren't the father, even though you know you are?" His good-natured expression turned to one of anger.

"I am _not_ the father. Stop saying that! What if-"

"What?" Leota interrupted him, "What if Lily hears?" Mr. Gracey turned a deep shade of scarlet and was silent, hoping no one was eavesdropping.

"Oh, it seems that I've hit a nerve," the woman said seemingly innocent (the man gave glare of loathing), "Have you not told Lily? Have you not told her that after you died, you cheated on her with two women? Poor Lily and your children."

"I didn't cheat on her."

"Oh, yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"I am not going to argue like a child Leota!" he shouted. Leota only snickered finding this highly amusing.

"Marrying a second wife is something men usually do after their wife dies. The children needed a mother," he fumed, trying to keep under control.

"And having a child out of wedlock is normal too? And didn't your children need a mother after Emily died?" Leota taunted.

"You know full well that you hypnotized me after Emily died," he spat in hatred at the woman who ruined his life. She frowned. He had a point, she admitted. He was Leota's father, she knew that, but of course he didn't remember. Well, she didn't find that necessary for him to remember at the time. She hadn't thought that he would break out of the spell.

"Nonetheless, you broke out of it when you shouldn't have at all. She is undeniably yours. Look at her eyes Gracey, she has _your_ eyes. You should have taken care of her or at least given me money to," she glared at him, "She could have grown up decently. Could have been a proper lady of society. You could have lied and said she was Emily's daughter-"

"-Emily died on our wedding night. Thanks to you," he interrupted. That didn't really matter to her, Leota just wanted money.

"She could have gone to at least a good school and have learned a respectable trade. Had a dowry and married a good husband," Leota continued.

"She did marry well. She married the rich plantation owner Padgett."

"Who?" He rolled his eyes at her response.

"She proceeded to convince him that he was a vampire and when he fell asleep in a coffin, she nailed it shut and he suffocated. All of that just for his money. Rather similar to what you planned for me except in a crystal ball. Remember?" Gracey asked. Details, details.

"Look at it this way. Her life was so miserable that when she died, she was reborn as a child in the afterlife and she can't even remember being an adult," Leota said.

"And how am I supposed to raise the child of someone who ruined my life!?" Gracey raised his voice in anger, but he smiled again having thought of something, "I have to thank you for one thing. It was so _nice_ of you to summon all my friends and family to this manor to spend the rest of the afterlife with me." He gave a very big smile and Leota felt stupid (a feeling she really hated feeling).

At the time, it seemed like a brilliant idea to torture George Gracey by putting his departed loved ones in pain even beyond the grave. She hadn't expected for them to advise him on how to break the spell. She underestimated them.

"Shut up Gracey," Leota frowned knowing she lost this battle of words. She didn't even have the satisfaction of ruining his afterlife. She didn't need any more things to be mad about.

"Anyway, I did not visit to have this _lovely _discussion," he pressed on, "You see, the 'big cheese' has sensed a disturbance in the magical balance of Disneyland. He has asked all the holders of villains to check on their captives."

"I see, well tell the rat that I am certainly not the cause of the problem because, oh I don't know, I don't even have any powers! Um, I used to, but they seem to be gone! I wonder where they've gone. MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I'M IN THIS CRYSTAL BALL!" she yelled.

She had to admit; this time she was telling the truth. She wasn't the cause, but she knew what was. She also didn't have any powers. At least, not any real ones. Only floating. She only managed to do things to Little Leota because of their shared blood connection. She would actually be using L.L.'s magic though the child didn't have much. She couldn't really do anything except hurt and heal the child. Of course, no one needed to know about that.

"Glad to hear that you're behaving Leota," he replied, "Well, I have guests to host." He turned to leave the room.

"Oh George," Leota called out, her voice back to a sickeningly sweet tone (he stopped and looked over his shoulder); "Remember dear, it isn't so good to hold secrets from the ones you love."

She gotten only an "humph" and she was alone again. She took a deep breath. That was longer than expected. She waited a few seconds, to make sure he wasn't coming back. Certain that she would not be disturbed again; she established connection with her daughter again.

"Mommy?" Leota could hear her daughter's voice within her head.

"Yes my little Leota. I am sorry my dear. Mommy had to deal with something," she answered.

"I learned their names Mommy."

"Good job honey. Tell Mommy all about it."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the delay. It wasn't as long as last time at least. I wasn't feeling inspired until last night (I also ended reading a lot of MMAD stories to get inspired enough to do the chat between Albus and Minerva). Also, the chapter was to include Space Mountain, but Leota scene was longer than I thought. That's not a bad thing though. I really love the Leota scene. I thought it gives plenty of back-story for you Harry Potter fans.

BTW, for those who haven't guessed, the Leotas are from the Haunted Mansion. Virtual cookies for all those guessed (I was hoping head in crystal ball and the name Leota gave it away last time). In case it was confusing, the mother and the little girl are both named Leota (the little girl is called Little Leota or L.L.) I am going by WDW cast member legend because it gives much more back-story to the whole mansion and the other 999 ghosts than the movie did. I like the movie for what it is, but it failed miserably in that aspect. It did kind of compensate for beautiful music, sets, costumes, and great actors, but the storyline is just too disappointing. I mean, I like the whole idea of the romance between Gracey and Elizabeth, but the fact that there was absolutely no back-story for the other 996 ghosts is so unrealistic. "They got stuck here." Yeah. _Excellent_. Well, enough ranting about that.

On the subject of Little Leota, it may be confusing because of what they said. Little Leota did grow up when she was alive (they are all ghosts if you didn't catch that, but they can make themselves look real) according to the legends, but when she died, she shrunk to the size of a doll. A few HM fanfic writers like to make her a child. So I made the excuse that she did grow up, but she didn't have a good life and is a child in the afterlife. It's almost like a second chance because she can't remember what happened as an adult.

To learn more about the cast member legends there is more information at w w w dot gaiasdreams dot com slash ghostgallery.

Hmm…Nothing else except this wasn't betaed so feel free to point out mistakes or offer. Let's hope the next chappie is faster.

Last Edited: March 10, 2010

Slight word replacement.


	8. Chapter 7: Second Ride

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Some People Would Kill For a Second Ride"_

* * *

Ron Weasley had to admit. After waiting in line for a while (though Hermione insisted that the ordinary line was _much_ longer), they had finally arrived a favorable distance away from the loading area. The ride looked wicked. True, the whole queue looked a little too…futuristic for his taste, but the ride itself looked much different from anything he was used to. He could already feel the adrenaline rush watching passengers leave the train after they had just rode. Their reactions proved the ride to be fun.

He hadn't known what to expect when his friend described a roller coaster. While it sounded like something he would like, he could never really guess with Hermione (after all, she did make the Lincoln place seem interesting).

It was at this moment where the redhead noticed that the train seated two passengers per row. He looked around his group to see who hadn't a partner yet. His first check was his usual partner Harry, but he was standing next to Remus. _Traitor._ He was just kidding of course. He knew Remus was like an uncle to Harry so it wasn't surprising.

He also noted, not surprised, that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had seemed to silently decide that they were partners. They were best friends (or at least…it seemed that way to him).

His eyes moved onto a Potions Master who wasn't beside anyone. _Ugh_. Never in twenty million years. Even if he was dared to for a billion galleons no mattered how badly he needed it. He had to suppress a shudder.

Next was Hermione. Yes, that was fine. He caught her eye and she, understanding, nodded her head. Ron saw that she was smiling to herself while she walked beside him. _What was she happy about? _Maybe because she didn't want to pair up with Snape either.

Finally, they were next to go on. He could hardly contain himself. The current train left and a new one entered. The guests who had just finished left quickly, rejoicing the ride. They were free to go on.

Snape, thankfully, took the last row for himself. The Headmaster and his Deputy took the row before him. Hermione and Ron took the first row while Harry and Remus took the second. Their seatbelts were checked and they were ready to go.

* * *

By the end of the ride, he was absolutely stunned. That was _amazing_. The thrills, the surprises. Weaving through the tracks almost complete darkness at increasing speed. It was similar to a broomstick, but much, much better.

As feeling was returning back to him, he noticed that he wasn't holding the safety bars with both hands. One was, but the other wasn't. He glanced down and saw that his fingers were intertwined with Hermione's. He peered up at her face to see that she blushing as much as he was. They dropped their hands and looked away (Ron could swear he heard a chuckle from Dumbledore).

The train came to a complete stop at the station and their safety harnesses automatically lifted. They started getting up.

"That was enjoyable," the Headmaster remarked. The woman beside him seemed a little pale. Perhaps it was not quite her speed.

"Speak for yourself," a bitter voice spoke behind him, "Your hair and beard was in my face the whole time."

"Oh, I wasn't aware. I am terribly sorry Severus," Dumbledore seemed honestly sincere. Ron looked like he was going to burst laughing.

"Well, you can get up now Severus," Remus said as the rest stepped out of the train. The Potions Master was still seated with the safety harness on.

"I only wish I could, but this mug-" Snape started to raise his voice in frustration.

"There's muggles around us Severus," McGonagall whispered furiously. Though pale, she hadn't lost her quick tongue.

"I can't remove this da-"

"And children," Dumbledore added. Snape gave a glare.

"Fine! I can't remove this _safety_ harness," the oily haired man spat, as if doubting the harness was useful, "And as you perfectly well know, none of us can get our… you know what's…out." Quite true, Ron silently agreed. There were too many muggles around to even quietly use magic and knew everyone had their eyes on the ride (as he had earlier). They would most certainly notice something odd.

"Is there a problem?" a man said walking up. According to his costume and name tag, he worked here. Other people waiting in line started to get on the train having waited long enough.

"Yes, we can't get our colleague out of the harness," Remus told him. The man nodded in understanding.

"Rare, but it happens. I'll get him out," he said. Snape looked relieved.

That was until, the train slowly begun to start.

"What?" the trapped teacher gave a look of confusion.

"Hey!" the cast member who was with them yelled to another one at the control panel, "The guest in the back is stuck!"

The woman shrugged as a response, "Most people would kill to get a second turn without waiting. Besides, it was taking too long. And you know the ride will shut down if it takes too long. The leads would get mad." The man glared, but realized she was right.

"Would you mind waiting for him?" he asked the rest of the party. They shook their heads no. Satisfied, he walked away to do his job.

Ron and Harry shared a look which caused them both to break into laughter. Hermione gave a reproachful look, but she ended up giggling. Remus started chuckling, but it turned into a cough after a strict half hearted look from the Transfiguration teacher. She had a hard time hiding her amusement as well. The look on Snape's face was just too much.

Hermione had disappeared saying she would come back soon while the others waited patiently for the ride to end. After a while, they saw a train carrying the now twitching Snape back to the station. The cast member they spoken to earlier, pressed some buttons and his harness released him this time.

Ron had expected him to look hilarious, but his no-nonsense glare frightened them all into silence.

"Where did Miss Granger go?" McGonagall asked. No one needed to answer because the mentioned girl returned at that moment with perfect timing.

"Sorry I was gone. The ride takes a surprise picture and I went to go order copies," she explained handing each a copy.

Ron opened his and was a little embarrassed at seeing the hand holding was captured on film. He, Hermione, and Harry all seemed to be screaming. Remus's face was a large grin as was Dumbledore's. McGonagall's sudden paleness was apparent and she even looked a little queasy. Snape's expression was not captured, because his face was covered with Dumbledore's hair. That made the picture priceless.

Everyone after chuckling at the photos, put them away (even Snape pocketed his, but with silence). They walked out of the building after glimpsing at the photo of Snape's second ride (showing him to be sneering at no one in general), but no one dared to mention it in front of the livid teacher.

They froze after walking about into Tomorrowland.

"So, what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well, perhaps we should stay in Tomorrowland for now and get some of the things done while we're here," Remus suggested. No one disagreed with this so it was settled.

"Any requests?" Hermione asked looking at the map.

"If no one minds, may we do a show next?" The older witch asked. Everyone was okay with this since she was still a little pale and it was understandable why she wanted to see a show.

"I know just the place, its right over there," the intelligent Gryffindor gestured to a building rather nearby. It had the words "Captain EO" on it. Ron shrugged. Sounded better than last time.

The group headed over, this time not as silent as before. Dumbledore started a mutual conversation with Snape, Remus offered McGonagall some chocolate, and the Golden Trio started to chat about Space Mountain. The group seemed to be getting comfortable around each other and not as awkward as before. It was a pleasant change, Ron noticed, after so much quiet.

* * *

Voldemort resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. Instead, he lashed out a crucio to one of his Death Eaters. Yes, he was already feeling much better.

"You are telling me that you have absolutely no idea where Potter is at all?" his voice dangerously questioned.

"Well, we know that he will return to Hogwarts in September," the Death Eater said trying to get his master to feel better. He received a glare followed by another crucio.

"I need the boy, not stupidity!" he yelled, "Don't you think I am aware of that fact?" He relinquished his crucio and the Death Eater apologized instantly. The Dark Lord ignored him.

"Where's Severus?" he hissed at another Death Eater beside him. He felt he needed a competent Death Eater.

"As you may remember, he was doing important business with Dumbledore," the servant replied. _Oh yeah, that detail._

"What does that old coot need anyway?" he muttered to himself not expecting an answer. He was frustrated. It was quickly looking that he would not have access to Scar Boy this whole summer. What a completely and utterly useless summer.

He could sense his followers getting anxious and he knew nothing else could be done. He was about to dismiss the meeting when another noise interrupted the silence.

_Pop!_

Next to him, pushing the man standing there aside appeared a small little girl.

"_Who are you?_" he asked raising his wand at her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Snape getting stuck was something I retained from the old version of the story. Since I felt guilty that hardly any moments of the group was in the last chapter, it dominates this chapter.

Eh...I'm bored basically. I should really be finishing re-organizing my bookshelf, but...nah. Hope you guys are all having more exciting summers.

EDITED: I was planning the next chapter and tried to make a list of attractions to go to. Then, I realized that HISTA wasn't opened in 1994. Captain EO was in the Magic Eye Theater then. Usually, waves of panic and tons of research would follow because it's no longer there and it's a 3D movie making it worse to find any recording.

Well, I'm not panicked at all because I actually remember it. That's right, I did the math and I was only freaking 2 at the time and I'm pretty sure I've only seen in once or twice. It must be because I was brainwashed by my parents and I used to think Michael Jackson was the coolest guy ever. I still can't go into detail about the show obviously, but the point is that I remember what's its like. Well, see ya'll soon.

Last Edited: March 11, 2010

Deleted words.


	9. Chapter 8: Splitting Up Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Pre-Chapter 8

_Why I Haven't Updated_

My Present for Being So Slow

* * *

Typing the last words of a descriptive essay for her English class, Jenna sighed of frustration. Much rather be drawing or something of _more importance_ than homework. Like spending countless hours in front of a computer screen for instance.

For you see Jenna was known as Gifted online. What does she do online? Well, she likes to connect to other people mainly, watch videos on Youtube or Livevideo, draw and look at fanart, play Club Penguin, listen to Wizard Rock, and of course, read and write fanfiction.

Despite the desire to be doing something else, something stood in the way of that. You know, life. Boring homework always got in the way. That usually left her fanfictions not updated in a long state of time. So there she was, struggling to get a pointless essay over with.

There was complete silence except for the typing of the keys on the keyboard. Once in a while, a pause while she thought of more words, but the typing would eventually continue. It had been a while since she started, but she was still alone and quiet in her work. Her household had gotten to bed, looks of disappointment at her for leaving her essay until the last minute, but they were ignored.

A male voice broke the silence, "Hello there. We need to talk."

"Wha!" Jenna was startled and gave a large jump. She turned to see an unfamiliar teenager in the chair next to her. She had not been aware of another presence. Heck, she hadn't even heard footsteps or any sounds of breaking and entering. Her heart raced in panic as she realized this was definitely not her brother.

First of all, this boy was smaller in size to her brother who was a mountain in comparison to others. The only light in the room came from the blinding computer screen which illuminated him. He had jet black hair that was arranged messily like he never combed it. He had large round glasses and seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sorts that consisted of a tie, buttoned down shirt, and black pants. Though it was hard to detect in this light, Jenna could see that his eyes were a bright green much like her own. He was very relaxed in the chair and acted as though he wasn't in a stranger's house at all, but rather his own.

"Who are you _and what are you doing in my house_!" Jenna said very shrill, upset at the sight of the calm intruder.

"Well, first of all: calm down," he replied in an unmistaken British accent, "Your family's sleeping." Incensed about being told what to do by someone she didn't even know she bit back her tongue. She took a deep breath and released it, hoping to slow her rapid heartbeat to a normal pace.

"Good," he smiled while she suppressed yelling, "To answer your question, like I already said, I'm here because we need to talk."

"You expect me just to chat with someone who broke in and entered my home in the dead of night?" Jenna asked, an eyebrow raised. She was starting to doubt the kid's sanity.

"Oh, well," she was very pleased to see that he was nervous for once, "It's very hard to explain."

"I'm listening."

"Um. Er… To start-but. Well. You know me in a way. Er…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm Harry Potter." Jenna's eyes widened in surprised, her earlier suspicions were confirmed. This teen was nuts.

"Heh, well, _Harry_, I'm just going to pick up the telephone and I'll call some nice people. Sound good to you?" Jenna said slowly raising; watching him carefully in case he turned violent.

"I am not crazy!" he defended. Jenna finally realized that the tie was a Gryffindor tie. Why couldn't she have seen this coming?

"Of course you're not."

"Look, does this prove it?" he lifted his bangs to reveal a lightning bolt scar. She stared. It certainly looked real.

"How do I know it's not just a tattoo?" Jenna questioned.

"Go on then. Feel it." Frowning slightly at this odd request, she stepped forward and placed her hand on the scar. Tracing its lightning bolt pattern, she could feel the raised skin and the texture. She had a scar herself that she constantly traced absently. It certainly felt real like hers.

"Believe me now?" Harry asked smoothing his hair back down.

Jenna nodded hesitantly, "You chose a good time. I'm not in a mood to debate whether I lost my marbles or not."

Harry smiled again, glad that the topic was over with, "Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you."

Jenna gave him a puzzled look wondering why Harry would need to talk to an obsessive muggle fangirl, "I'm all ears."

"It's very serious," Yes, Jenna could tell that from his expression, "It's about your fanfictions."

"My _what_?" Jenna asked very surprised at what was so serious, "What's so urgent about them?"

"You haven't updated in a while!"

"You do realize your interrupting schoolwork _that_ _is due tomorrow_ just to talk about fanfictions don't you?" Jenna said rather harshly. She hated being pressured into things she just didn't have time or patience for at the moment.

"Er, yeah. Well, it is important!" he replied, "I'm at Disneyland and you've left us after Space Mountain for quite a while. Plus, who can forget the new one. You know the one when I'm five and it's going to have Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall? What happens there? Why do I get separated from the Dursleys? I'm desperate to know!"

"Oh Merlin's beard…"

"Come on, you can't leave us all hanging!"

"Just leave."

"But-"

"Go."

"You have to write it sometime."

"G-O spells go!"

"Write. Now."

"I can't!" At this point, Jenna had sheltered her face in her hands. At such a position, Harry seemed more hesitant on continuing, knowing how emotional some girls got.

…

"Why?"

"My writing sucks."

…

"What? You write well!" Harry was stunned at this.

"Oh, stop lying to me."

"You spell well, you are in character, you have good grammar sense, and you even make somewhat almost believable plots! What are you saying?"

"Look, I've tried. I really have. It's terrible."

"Can I look?" Harry asked tentatively. Silence met his request and she didn't move. She was obviously thinking out the pros and cons.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said using the computer mouse to open another document in word. Harry watched in anticipation as she pressed a document with the title **ascendiochap1**. Without any sound, she got up and they switched places. Harry rolled his chair up the screen and started reading. At first, a smile was plastered on his face, glad that she had attempted to write. Slowly, the smile turned into a frown. Then into a grimace. He finished the story with a bad taste in his mouth. She wasn't kidding or being modest. It sucked.

"See? "

"Yeah, but what happened?" he asked truly puzzled. The writing was stiff and wooden. It portrayed the characters emotionlessly and was quite painful to read.

"I don't know. Writer's block? Maybe I am just out of sorts right now. The point is I can't put this up. I hate badly written stories and I'd be ashamed to update with this."

"Does this mean you'll never update again?" Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't the case. Jenna stared at him before breaking into giggles. He was stumped. What was so funny?

"What a silly question!" she said between laughs, "Of course I'll update! It's just I need time to give a quality story. I just hope you will all be patient for me."

Harry smiled relieved and smoothed his hair back, "Yeah, of course we will. Or, well…at least I will. Can't speak for the rest of the readers."

"Thanks Harry," Jenna grinned back. A pop was heard and Harry had apparated out of the room; the chair was empty. The fanfiction writer returned to her seat, closing out the bad first chapter and wrote the essay. She just hoped now that Harry was gone, she wouldn't be visited by little hamsters…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: That was just a fun way to explain why I haven't been updating. I was in this funk where whatever I wrote was just weird. Well, the funk has passed and I can write again.

By the way, I think that helped me with descriptions a lot more than that stupid essay my class has to do. Also, I mentioned hamsters because I have a Hamtaro fanfiction and as much as I love the Ham-Hams, I would probably lose it if little talking hamsters came to me in the middle of the night. At least if Harry came, I could delude myself into thinking he was some kind of weird thief after my Harry Potter merchandise.

* * *

Chapter 8

_"Splitting Up"_

* * *

Hermione sucked in her breath forcing herself silent. After the showing of Captain EO, the group rose rather stiffly to the exit; no one said a word as the muggles chatted about the film. They deposited their 3D glasses and gathered tightly together, not to be overheard by the non-magical folks around them.

She waited for a response from the others, but they seemed rather dumbstruck. Professor Snape had the look of annoyance; no doubt the show was a waste of time to him. Remus seemed to try to avoid talking by staring off into space with a blank expression. Professor McGonagall tried not to comment while Professor Dumbledore had a look of pondering. Ron's face was screwed up into confusion. Harry looked around at the group as well, gaining Gryffindor bravery to speak first.

"Well…that was interesting," he tested the waters by stating something neutral.

"Oh yes, _very interesting_," Snape replied rather sarcastically, making his dislike apparently.

"Honestly 'Mione, what were you thinking?" Ron said, not even bothering to hide the accusing tone.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Hermione snapped. Books had never failed her before. The Disneyland book had described it as a "fantastic and entertaining three-dimensional show starring Michael Jackson." Little did she know that the show was only remotely interesting to muggle fans of Jackson. Otherwise, it was odd film including something involving making the alien queen beautiful through use of song.

"Well, at least we have seen another part of Disneyland," Dumbledore said silencing the banter.

"Yes, now can we now move on?" the Transfiguration professor said hastily, willing to get the spectacle out of her head. The others agreed full heartedly.

Hermione had opened the map, revealing the rest of Tommorrowland. Several names of attractions caught the interest of different individuals. The Headmaster asking about Autopia and Lupin wondering if Star Tours really was a tour of stars.

"What's Star Tours?" McGonagall asked, genuinely interested. It sounded more serene than the others.

"It's a simulation ride. It's very fast," Hermione explained. Minerva frowned and immediately did not want to ride anymore. However, Ron and Harry were interested.

"Something like Space Mountain?" the red head asked while Hermione nodded her head, "Wicked! Harry, we got to try that."

"Innovations?" Severus asked, the only one that sounded interesting to him.

"That takes place in the building that goes around and around. It showcases muggle technology," Hermione explained. Harry and Ron kind of grimaced, Severus did a motion like shrugging, and the other three adults seemed a little interested.

The werewolf sensed the problem, as did Hermione. Everyone seemed to like different things. While the others pointed out other attractions, Remus started a conversation with the young Gryffindor. The potions master was just remarking how the People Mover didn't look at all entertaining to the headmaster, Lupin and Granger called the attention of everyone.

"Well, Hermione and I noticed that we all want to go experience different things," Remus started and everyone nodded in agreement, "So we figured we split up. Hermione also wants to see some of the slower paced attractions and I just want to have a good time. So we figured that the ones who want faster paced rides can come with me and the others with Hermione."

Everyone seemed to be tolerant of the idea. Minerva naturally went to Hermione's side not particularly rides like Space Mountain. Harry and Ron immediately went over to Lupin, very pumped for getting on the rides soon. Albus, though he was fine with trying a bit of everything decided to join Minerva and Hermione. Severus was torn at first not really interested in anything and would rather be at Hogwarts. Seeing as everyone he disliked was with Lupin, he was about to join Hermione's group despite his annoyance of her.

"Severus, don't you think you should join Remus, Harry, and Ron?" Albus interrupted him. Snape gaped at him and then turned to see their expressions which could definitely be interpreted as looks of reluctance. He was about to look back at Dumbledore to object, but he saw that they were already a whiles off and that he was stuck with them.

"Well…welcome to the group, Severus," Remus greeted trying to smile though it ended up as a grimace.

"It's Snape to you, Lupin."

* * *

"Well, Miss Granger, what is our first ride?" Albus asked, very happy he had gotten Severus to join Remus and Harry.

"I thought first that we would go on the Peoplemover," Hermione answered smiling, "It's a very calm tour around Tomorrowland."

"That sounds much better," Minerva approved. The three walked to the line the student pointed out.

* * *

"Is that it?" Ron asked pointing to a large line into a building, the name _Star Tours_ was on the building.

"I believe so," Remus answered stuffing the map into his pocket.

The group eagerly (except for Snape) got in the long line. After a half hour or so of waiting, they were finally there at the loading platform and watched an instructional video on how to ride safely. When the doors finally opened, Ron led the way down followed by Harry, Remus, and lastly Severus. They sat in their row and snapped in the seatbelts.

"I hope you enjoy your flight with Star Tours," the young cast member ended her spiel with a smile. As she left, all the doors closed finalizing the preparations for the attraction.

"Er…Harry," Ron turned his head to Harry.

"Yeah Ron?" He looked at Ron as well, wondering what he had to say.

"Did Hermione ever mention what a zi-simalation ride is?" Ron asked struggling with remembering the word.

"I don't think she did," Harry concluded, "I guess we're about to find out."

Before Ron could reply, the wall in the front of them lowered to reveal that it was really just a window to a control panel. It showed the "outside" of the shuttle, the loading station they were just at except they could see other shuttles that were about to take off as well.

"Welcome abroad!" A robot at the control panel greeted as the window lowered, "This is Captain Rex in the cockpit. I know this is probably your first flight and _it's mine too_."

"Oh, great," Snape muttered under his breath knowing this wouldn't be his favorite ride.

* * *

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and please refrain from smoking. Thank you," a female voice greeted the passengers embarking on the Peoplemover. Albus, Hermione, and Minerva quickly sat rushed into one and sat down as a cast member closed the vehicle door.

"The line was very short," the headmaster remarked.

"Thank goodness," the Transfiguration teacher replied, "We been waiting in a few long ones already and it's not even lunch time yet."

"You are now beginning a grand circle tour of Tomorrowland abroad the Peoplemover. The first system of its kind in the world," the female voice continued again, "Since its 1967 opening, the Peoplemover has carried over more than 50 million guests."

"50 million guests?" Albus asked in surprise, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it's very popular," Hermione clarified.

"Your tour of Tomorrowland will cover 3 quarters of a mile and will give you a close up look of many shows and attractions as well as previews of many others," the tour continued as the train begun to start its journey, "Across the way is Star Tours-"

"Isn't that where the others went?" Minerva asked leaning her head over briefly.

"Yes," the Gryffindor student said.

"Look, I think I see them right there," Albus pointed to group in line.

"You're right," Professor McGonagall agreed, "Too bad they don't know to look up to see us."

"We'll tell them later," Hermione said grinning.

"-a thrilling new adventure inspired by the George Lucas _Star Wars_ film," the voice chattered on as if the wizard's conversation was not happening. The Peoplemover traveled across the bride that went over the entrance of Tomorrowland and right in the Star Tours building.

When inside, they could see a view of the line inside. In the pre-loading area, there seemed to be a large a shuttle with a circular moving robot on it and another golden robot nearby seemingly moving and talking.

"What are those things?" Minerva asked her student gesturing to the robots below.

"Robots," Hermione answered, "They're from the _Star Wars_ film the woman just mentioned."

"Hello," another voice entered their speaker, distinctly male, "I am CP3O and this is my counterpart R2D2 (some beeping noises occurred as if coming from the circular robot). Welcome to the Star Tours first modernized space port."

The Peoplemover turned and they soon left the people waiting in the room.

"Just below us," the female voice returned, "is the Star Trader where you'll find the largest collection of Disney signature clothing, toys, and gift items here at the Magic Kingdom. You are about to enter one of Tomorrowland's exciting attractions: Space Mountain."

"Not again," the Deputy Headmistress muttered.

"Don't worry, we're just watching it," Hermione reassured her.

"For everyone's safety, we remind everyone to please remind seated. Inside Space Mountain, you can race through the cosmos, past spiraling galaxies, and meteor shows and an experience that is truly out of this world," the voice chatted while they moved past an arcade several children played in, "And now, here's an example of the high speed adventure that awaits you in Space Mountain."

They saw a few brief moments of a roller coaster speeding around in the dark with multitudes of little lights ("stars"). Then, they saw sunlight again and were seeing the people outside below them.

"In the Magic Eye Theater, Michael Jackson challenges galactic powers in Captain EO, an unprecedented 3D musical adventure."

"They certainly use the word 'adventure' a lot," Hermione remarked while the other two agreed.

"Just ahead is Vision to Mars. There you can blast off on a voyage to the mysterious red planet."

"That sounds interesting," Dumbledore said at that announcement. Hermione and Minerva were about to agree until another voice came on the speaker.

"Warning," a man voice interrupted, "You have invaded the electronic realm of the Master Computer Program, the computer program. Prepare for the game grid of Tron."

"Prepare for _what?_" Minerva asked confused. The PeopleMover then went into an odd tunnel that had flashing lights swirl around them and felt air on their face as though they were going very fast.

Finally, they were released into the sunlight were they were intrigued by what just happened.

"You have escaped Tron's game grid for now user," the man's voice returned, "But take heed. Next time, you may not bear so well."

"What just happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"It has something to do with a movie," Hermione answered.

"Above you," the female voice went on as if nothing happened, "is Disneyland's highway in the sky, travel by sleek monorail trains. The Disneyland Monorails have carried more than 75 million guests."

"What's that?" Minerva asked looking down at an attraction with cars, "Don't muggles drive those?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "They're cars. It's called Autopia and it gives kids a chance to drive."

"We should try that," Albus smiled, "Miss Granger, I was wondering. What is that mountain we keep seeing?"

Hermione looked at the mountain in question that had snow at its peak and lots of trees at its bottom, "That's the Matterhorn, there's a rollercoaster inside."

"From here, you can see the spires of It's a Small World, place with the children of the world, the happiest cruise that ever sailed the 7 seas," the female voice said. The Peoplemover took a turn where they could see Space Mountain and cables that held cabins that rose in the air.

"What are those Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's the Skyway," she answered giving a quick glance at the map, "That takes you through the Matterhorn I think."

The Peoplemover then traveled above a lagoon filled with submarines where they look at the map and concluded it was an attraction called the Submarine Voyage.

"Below us is the Submarine Voyage," the woman said confirming their suspicions while chattering on about more information about it. They passed the Monorail again while the narrator gave more information about it.

The next tunnel showed different pictures of scenic places like mountains with hot air balloons or cityscapes. Apparently they were over a building called Circle Vision. The last part of the tour gave beautiful views of the murals on the walls of the buildings.

"We hoped that you enjoyed your tour on the Peoplemover and that you'll have a pleasant visit to the Magic Kingdom," the tour ended. The three quickly out of their vehicle.

"Thank you for suggesting this," McGonagall said to her student who beamed.

"Yes, it was rather nice," the Headmaster agreed.

"I thought you would like it," Hermione said, "Now our next destination is the American Space Experience."

* * *

**Author Notes**: And…that's enough for now. I am sorry for being so slow. Now you have eleven pages of content including the extra short story. I'm done of typing right now because I feel crummy and possibly have homework I can do. Next update will be for my new Harry Potter story _Ascendio_. Check that one out too! By the way, that is the actual dialogue for the Peoplemover and Star Tours. Sorry the ending was rushed, I couldn't hear the rest of the tour very well in the video I was watching.

Also, I apologize. It's getting really hard writing this story. One, because my Annual Pass has expire and I'm trying not to have my parents waste money on me with the economy crisis so I haven't renewed. This means with not a lot of visits, it's hard to reconnect to the Disneyland atmosphere. Although I find this a good thing too so now it will be more special to me if I go occasionally again. Two, even though I was alive during this year, I can't remember a lot. There are so many different attractions now it's astounding to think this version of Tomorrowland was just a few years ago. Originally, they were to go to _every_ attraction in Disneyland, but I decided against most of the rides in Tomorrowland. To be honest, some were kind of dull anyway.

By the way, Youtube **rocks**. If you have no idea what these rides were like, go look them up. There are videos that show you the ride. I was able to write the Peoplemover I was thinking of skipping because of Youtube. Search Disneyland rides, especially of the rides that aren't there anymore.

Next time on _Adventures at Disneyland_, we'll be concluding Remus's, Harry's, Ron's, and Severus's adventure on Star Tours. Also, American Space Experience will be included. Another plot point too if time permits. Not betaed and partly hot off the presses (partly is the keyword, some of this was written months ago) so please point out mistakes. I do accept offers of a beta if anyone wants to.

Last Edited: March 13, 2010

Minor errors fixed.


	10. Chapter 9: Splitting Up Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and her respective partners. I do not own Disney or Disneyland Resort. That belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I do not earn any profit from this.

**Claimer:** I now own this story and its reworked plot.

* * *

Chapter 9

_"Splitting-Up Part Two"_

* * *

"Hi there!" the little annoying robot we had left our group with last chirped, "I see they're loading our navigator R2D2." Severus, Remus, Harry, and Ron were located in the far back, starting to slightly miss the presence of their know-it-all as their reaction to all of this was confusion.

"What a R2D2?" Ron whispered to Harry who just shrugged his arms with a "Beats me." The small television screen to the right of the cockpit showed a circular robot being loaded on top of the shuttle.

"That's probably it," Lupin commented though what as to its purpose was still mysterious to the wizards.

Rex, as the obnoxious pilot was called continued as though they weren't talking at all, "And then we'll be on our way – so sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight." Snape snorted at the relaxing part doubting anything of that nature would happen here.

A voice from the Control Tower radioed into the shuttle, "Star Tours forty-five, elevator platform, commence final pre-flight check."

"Roger, control, all status go," was the reply from Rex.

"Star Tours forty-five, you are cleared for takeoff. Contact departure control at one-two-zero-point four."

"Copy one-two-zero point four."

The passengers could see out of the "window" the corridor that the StarSpeeder was in. Another shuttle turning to go to an area labeled "To Launching Area." However, their shuttle instead made a jolting left turn with the warning "Maintenance Bay –Stay Clear!" Obviously they weren't supposed to be there.

"Forty-five, you're going the wrong way! Stop immediately!" Control tower insisted. Snape groaned predicting how this would turn out.

"Uh-oh! Wrong way! Brakes! Brakes! Where are the brakes?" the robot pilot panicked. The result was that instead of turning around, they dropped into the maintenance area and went through a hole in the back into deep space.

"Uhhh - I meant to do that. A little shortcut...ha ha!"

"Yeah, right," Ron scoffed, "And I'm Merlin reincarnated." The rest of the muggles turned back to glare in irritation at the five.

"R2!" Rex continued, "Light speed to Endor!" The shuttle was going at such a speed that they were pushed back into their seats and the stars outside turned into blurs of light. Harry and Ron felt it akin to flying; the only thing missing was the rush of wind.

"R2! We passed the Endor moon!" the robot said in distress, "Now what's the matter?" The audience could distinctly see large balls of ice.

"Comets? Comets!" Rex classified, "Ladies and gentlemen, there may be some turbulence up ahead, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened!" To say the best of the little guy, he did manage his best to dodge a few incoming comets, but despite this, they ended up crushing into one.

"I have a very bad feeling about this! Ahhhh..!"The shuttle swerved back and forth, trying to avoid hitting the sides of the passages. Rex finally drove into a solid wall of ice, thankfully escaping from their ice prison.

Rex nervously tried to calm the passengers, "Well, you can relax now. Everything's under control, and ah, we will be on our way to the Endor moon with any further delay." It was clear that it was the opposite as the ship was gradually leaning to the right. A huge spaceship came in sight. Our wizards were clueless as to identity of it, but muggles knew as the Death Star. The small monitor to the cockpit flashed "System Override" to contradict its captain.

"Oh no! We're caught in a tractor beam!" the robot shouted. It was simply not his day.

"What is a tractor beam?" Remus asked in confusion. The muggles before them looked back again, but this time in utter disbelief. To them, this man had been living under a rock.

Ron responded, "Don't farmers drive those or something?" The wizards' minds were filled with images of the Starspeeder being pushed towards the imposing ship with a tractor floating in space.

Before the muggles could react with an outburst to the wizards' conversation, the shuttle started shaking as if being hit by Tie Fighters as they came into view fighting with X-Wing Fighters. It reminded Remus and Severus of being caught in between a battle from the first war.

The small screen now showed of the mentioned fighters talking with disbelief, "Star Tours? What are you doing here? This is a combat zone, it's restricted! Ease off on your main thrusters." Rex obeyed and was free of the tractor beam as a result. The screen flashes "Malfunction!"

"We've been hit!" Rex cried out, "R2, get the stabilizer fixed…and hurry! We're losing altitude fast!" Thankfully, R2 did indeed fix it in time as power as restored and the screen flashed "System OK." The X-Wing pilot's face appeared again.

"Red 24, Red 30, follow me."

"O.K., I've always wanted to do this," Rex said as if he as fulfilling a childhood dream, "We're going in!"

He flew closer to the Death Star and almost hit the back of the X-Wing fighter guiding him. He managed to avoid collision and continued following. Much like the comet, he swerved in and out openings and an extra challenge of dodging enemy fire. They dove into a trench on the enemy ship.

"Red 24, I'm going in," reported their friend pilot, "Target range." He drops two shots down the exhaust port at the end of the trench blowing up the ship.

"We did it!" Rex said in excitement.

"All ships – jump to light speed."

"Hang on back there, light speed!" Rex warned. In a matter much like apparition, they neared the Star Tours spaceport and entered a docking bay. However, unsurprising of Rex's misfortune, the shuttle almost drove into a truck with "Flammable" written on the side.

"Brakes!" Rex cried and unlike last time, managed to find them and the StarSpeeder grinded to a stop. It lowered to the loading area.

"Hey sorry folks, I am sure to be better next time. It was my first flight, and I'm still getting used to my programming!" Snape gratefully thanked whatever deity there was for raising the shield to block further view of Rex trying to get more words in, "Hey! Hey!"

"That was pretty fun," Lupin admitted as they got out of their seats.

Ron smiled, "Yeah, it was wicked!"

"Next is the Submarine Voyage right?" Harry asked in clarification.

* * *

The next destination for Hermione's group was the American Space Experience. It would certainly be dull to schoolboys, but for them (having reputations as being academic) fascinating wouldn't be able to cover the description. They read up on space travel and were very impressed by the muggle astronauts seeing as wizards had not even tried to venture there. Models of objects by NASA decorated the display. The most interesting was the X-33 Reusable Launch Vehicle, a redesign of the current spaceship used by American space travel. The most amusing had to be weighing their selves and seeing what they would weigh on different planets. Albus and Hermione would giggle at their weighs while Minerva would roll her eyes watching them (fondly of course).

Finally, after all the exhibits had been devoured by the trio, they continued on their journey.

"What is next Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

"I think we have time to ride the Rocket Jets before we met the others," Hermione answered, pointing to the structure above the Peoplemover, "I heard it's a lovely view." It had different vehicles designed like spaceships connected to it by long poles which would rotate around. It was a simple ride, but it looked fun.

They set off.

* * *

The werewolf, the professor, and the two students found themselves in a bright yellow submarine. They had never been in anything like it before and quite enjoyed the experience of being under water. Apparently, the captain was searching for the Lost Continent of Atlantis. Though the effects weren't convincing, all the four (Snape reluctantly) agreed that it was very enjoyable. And all laughed (or smirked) on how muggles perceived the mermaids as beautiful when in fact they were hideous.

"What's next Remus?" Ron asked after they had gotten off. They all wondered if they had any time to get to another ride because while the Submarines weren't very long themselves, the line was huge.

"I thought we could catch Autopia before heading back," Lupin said while scanning the map for the location of the ride, "Hermione told me it was about driving cars."

"Oh, I know how to drive those!" Ron grinned; happy the Ford Anglia had been useful.

"I don't," Harry admitted. Not surprisingly as the Dursleys would never teach him unless he became their chauffeur or something (which he would never do in a million years).

"What's special about this ride is that you don't need to know how to drive," Remus said. He finally located Autopia on the map which was actually really close to the Subs.

"Oh, that must be it," Harry said while they walked there, pointing at the track below. The attraction had a number of tracks and numerous cars of different colors. Most of the cars were taken up by young children eager to get their turn behind the wheel. There were still some adults though some had younger children in the seat next to them.

"We're riding a kiddie ride?" Severus asked with an eyebrow upturned.

"Hermione assured me that some adults and teenagers ride it," Remus defended, "It's a classic or something."

While Remus attempted to encourage Snape to ride it, Ron and Harry decided to take a closer view of their surroundings. The closest attraction next to them (besides Autopia) was a revolving building ("I think Hermione said that's Innovations"). They could see the loading station for the Peoplemover from there along with their final stop the Tomorrowland Terrace where they would eat lunch with the others.

"Ron, do you see what I see?" Harry asked.

"What?"

Harry pointed to above the Peoplemover where there was the Rocket Jets. It was a little hard, but they could see a bushy-haired girl in one rocket. That must have been Hermione who waved back at them. In the rocket behind her, they could spy Professor Dumbledore's white hair and they waved to him and McGonagall.

Eventually, with the threat of telling Albus over his head, Snape agreed and the four entered.

* * *

After Autopia, Remus, Harry, Severus, and Ron made their way over to the Terrace. The ride was actually kind of fun until the car behind you bumped into you. Remus was frustrated the whole ride since he kept getting bumped into from behind constantly. He was resolute not to send a glare because he knew that Severus was the one doing it. He would not give the Potions Master the satisfaction of knowing he got to him. However, Harry and Ron on a different track really enjoyed it as a calm contrast from their other experiences.

"You were right Lupin," Severus smirked evilly, "That was fun."

Before the werewolf could retort, they were waved over by the other three who had come earlier and saved them spots. They sat down to lunch with the food mostly being of burgers and French fries.

"I hope we didn't take very long," Remus said.

"Well, all our rides were not very long so we spent the last part shopping," Albus reassured him, "Which reminds me I got you all presents." As he reached down to get his bag, Severus suspiciously eye the eared hats on Minerva's, Hermione's, and Albus's heads. They were made to resemble the park's mascot character. Albus wouldn't, would he?

"I found these hats and got one for each of you!"

Oh, but he would. The bag was passed around as each fished out a hat. The others treated them as cool souvenirs, willingly putting them on. Severus looked down at it with distaste and after a pointed look from the Headmaster, put it on. Oh, how his scalp burned in shame. The dignified professor was wearing Mickey Mouse Ears.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I think that is a good place to end it right now. Ha, just imagine Severus riding an Autopia car and wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Funny, isn't it? Or maybe it just is to me because it's so enjoyable making him suffer by such simple things.

Anyway, hot off the presses. Betas accepted. Point out mistakes. Blah blah blah. Sorry that there is no plot in this chapter, but I desperately needed for them to ride more rides since they were still in Tomorrowland. I don't know if the next chapter will have plot or just be another catch up filler.

I've realized that my Minerva is slightly out of character. Working on it! Really, I am!

By the way, last chapter I realized I got my years mixed up. The trio is visiting 1994-1995. Mission to Mars mentioned in the last chapter was closed in 1992. Plus, I got the name wrong. I will be deleting that part. And thank goodness too. Having been born in 1992, I have no idea what that show was like.

I'll make this its own section of telling you about the attractions they have been on. Two exciting returns!

**Abraham Lincoln is back!** You can watch a sneak peak online. The new Lincoln looks amazing! It made me cry (sorry for the mushiness, I grew up with him and he's one of the reasons why I'm such a history geek).

**Captain EO is coming back as a tribute to Michael Jackson**. It will be in the Magic Eye Theater (or Honey, I Shrunk the Audience theater) in February 2010. Just because our wizards didn't like it doesn't mean that you won't because simply they had no idea who Jackson was and you do. So, if you are a Michael fan or just looking for a flash from the past, go and see it! And may I mention how extremely rare this is for an old show to return?

Star Tours is, of course, still there. A revamp is being considered since (not) going to Endor's moon gets a little tiring after a while. That's not to say the show will be replaced entirely, but there will be more destinations. Imagine how extremely cool it will be go somewhere each time you ride! I have seen this before at Boomers! and I'm surprised Disney hasn't thought of it before quite frankly.

Peoplemover is gone. Though a return of an updated version is rumored to return so look forward to that.

American Space Experience is no longer there. A little bittersweet since some people found it boring, but that was originally the whole point of Tomorrowland. The building houses Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters and that area is part of its Fastpasses.

Sorry for not elaborating on the Submarine Voyage. I was alive at the time, but my brother and I were too young to ride before it closed. The Subs are back as a Finding Nemo ride. It's pretty cool, but the line feels longer than Space Mountain (which is saying something).

Rocket Jets are an ancestor of Astro Orbitor. And no, I didn't get the location wrong. Rocket Jets where above the Peoplemover station. Just imagine how high that was! Now it has been removed to the front of Tomorrowland. If you ask me, I like the older location better. It sounds a lot cooler.

Autopia is still there of course and always will be.

Last Edited: April 8, 2010

Minor errors fixed. Beginning author notes moved to bottom.


End file.
